The hidden truth
by Loveable Leah
Summary: Ichigo is a prince, Rukia a princess, what happens to the Prince and the Princess in this story? How will Ichigo react when he finds out Rukia is hiding an important secret? Will Ichigo ever trust Rukia again? Read to find out, and hopefully review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey LL here bringing you an EXTRA special fanfic, as you can see I've been recently interested in an anime show called Bleach! I won't be able to write much if I don't get the bucket of bolts I'm using now to actually work... anyways I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer for whole entire fanfic: I do not own Bleach, if I did, well the entire show would suck.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rukia looked around the barren room of the tower and sighed," If only the prophecy had been right, I would've been gone from this dreadful tower long ago.", Yawning Rukia crawled over to the small cot that was there in the small cold tower, "I hope the prophecy comes true soon, I'd love to prove Nii-sama wrong, I cannot believe I trusted him!", Rukia closed her eyes and her breathing slowed, soon Rukia was in a deep sleep, little did she know someone was coming to rescue her as she slept.

* * *

"Well, looks like I'll be having fun today.", Kenpachi whispered with a wicked looking smirk and a glimmer of bloodlust in his eye as he watched the group of four walk into the clearing, "Haven't killed many in a while."

"Ken-chan, I hope you have fun.", Yachiru whispered excitedly, "I can't wait to see you fight!"

"I'll have fun, you better believe it.", Kenpachi said with a large sadistic smirk on his face, Kenpachi decided to surprise them by jumping them a few miles ahead. The tree tops concealed the figure as he leaped through the tree-tops.

"Ken-chan! What's the plan?!", Yachiru asked excitedly, her bubble-gum pink hair blowing in the wind.

"You'll see Yachiru, you'll see.", Kenpachi said mysteriously, his cloak whipping around his shoulders, Yachiru was clinging to his back tightly, the wind was whipping her pink hair around her tiny face.

* * *

"You guys can camp here for a few days.", Ichigo said from atop his pure black horse, "I'll go on alone."

"B-but Prince Ichigo!", Ishida began in shock, "We promised your father we'd protect you."

"I can take care of myself you know, besides, my father is in sickbed, it isn't like he can order me around.", Ichigo said defiantly, "Besides, I'll be taking his place when he perishes."

"As the advisor to the king I reccomend that you shant go.", Ishida said.

"I agree with Ishida.", Sado (Chad) said, his deep voice barely above a whisper.

"Sado! Not you too!", Ichigo said, "As the prince I order you to stay here!"

"Kurosaki-kun?", Inoue Orihime asked as she exited the tent, "Where are you going?"

"To the Shrine of pentinence.", Ichigo replied.

"WAIT ICHIGO!", Ishida yelled as Ichigo rode off, purposefully ignoring them.

"What is it Ishida-kun?", Inoue asked.

"I was going to warn him that Military general Zaraki Kenpachi was assigned to guard the shrine of penitence.", Ishida said with a defeated look on his face, "But it is too late for that now."

* * *

"Well well, what do we have here?", Kenpachi asked as he stood in front of a tall, orange-haired man in a long black cloak on a pure black horse. the strange man dismounted his horse.

"I'm Prince Ichigo of the Kurosaki kingdom, and I'm here to save Princess Rukia of the Kuchiki kingdom!", Ichigo announced with his head held high.

"Not if I have anything to say about it.", Kenpachi said, an arrogant smirk on his face, "Do you have any idea who you are up against? I am the Military general of the Kuchiki kingdom Zaraki Kenpachi!"

"Yeah,yeah, whatever.", Ichigo said while rolling his eyes at the not so impressive military general, "Can we get on with the fight now? I'm getting tired.", Ichigo gave a fake yawn.

"Sure, I'll give you a free-shot.", Kenpachi said with a smirk.

"Fine.", Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu from its sheath, he charged at Kenpachi and tried to get a good cut on his chest, "W-what?! Impossible!", Ichigo stuttered as the blade did nothing to Kenpachi.

"Nothing is impossible, your sword is just too dull.", Kenpachi said with a smirk, "I hope you and your friends die a horrible and painful death."

Just hearing Kenpachi talk like that filled him with rage. Slowly Ichigo took his hand and started at his forehead and slowly moved it down over his face. Instead of normal flesh showing, his face was covered in a mask that resembled something that looked like it was made of bone. His eyes had changed color too, they were once a beautiful chocolate-brown, but now they were a goldfinch yellow. After a half hour of constant fighting, Kenpachi was starting to get pretty beat up, he had several wounds, Kenpachi decided to speak up.

"Ah, now that's more like it!", Kenpachi exclaimed, while giving Ichigo a look that was full of bloodlust, "To be honest I though you'd be a wimp, but I gotta say, whew!", with that Kenpachi proceeded to rip off his eye patch, " Been a long time since I had to fight at my full power."

"Don't be so arrogant.", Ichigo's muffled voice said irritably, "I'm pretty much taking it easy on you."

* * *

Back at the camp...

"Inoue, that was delicious!", Ishida lied, in reality her odd cooking had made his stomach churn, now he wished he had brought Yuzu along instead.

"Ishida-kun! I'm really glad you liked it!", Inoue said with a large smile, "Now its time for dessert! Red bean paste on ice cream!"

"Uh, I think I'll pass Inoue, I am quite full.", Ishida said as he gave her a small gentle smile.

"Okay!", Inoue said with a smile, "Oh by the way Ishida-kun, I was wondering if you'd like to go berry picking, I spotted a few blackberry bushes nearby."

"Uh sure.", Ishida said bearing a small smile, his cheeks were slightly red.

* * *

Ichigo had finally defeated Kenpachi, it had taken a full hour and a half, but he still defeated him. He was now walking down the path while leading his horse towards the tall , white tower, he estimated that it should at least take fifteen minutes to reach his destination.

'I wonder how Kenpachi is doing.", Ichigo told himself, 'I remember the little girl who came and picked him up she had really odd hair, such an unusual color too.'

Ichigo reached the tower fifteen minutes later, just as he had initially predicted,he looked around and saw vines were winding up the tower. Slowly he examined the tower and found a bunch directly under the window that looked thick enough to support his weight, slowly but surely he began his assent.

* * *

Ichigo finally made it to the top of the tower, gazing in softly, he eyed the small figure resting in a cot with a cloak wrapped around her tiny body, she was shivering slightly from the cold. The figure quickly sat up.

"Who are you?", A curious voice asked, he met her stunningly keen violet eyes.

* * *

**How did you like it so far? Please leave comments! Also the characters may seem a little OC at times, all because I think it'll fit better in the story anyways, well you pretty much get the point. and I'd love it if you'd criticize me, to be honest I am pretty much alone all the time and it would do me good to get some comments on this fanfic, even if you are mean about it I really don't care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo guys! LL here bringing you chapter 2! As you know in the last chapter we left off at the part where Ichigo first meets Rukia..**

**Disclaimer for entire fanfic: I know that I have forgotten to put this in the last chapter so here it goes... I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does, and well in my opinion if I did own it the entire show would suck, plus Orihime's cooking would be excellent for once! Let's pray the whole camp doesn't throw up and die from eating her food!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"W-who are you?", the young woman with the violet eyes asked again.

"I am prince Ichigo of the Kurosaki kingdom and I'm here to rescue you.", Ichigo announced proudly.

"Prince?", Rukia scoffed, "I've seen better princes than you, strawberry."

"Oh really now?", Ichigo asked, ignoring the insult that she had thrown at him, he had a really large smirk on his face, "Then you can wait for another to attempt to rescue you", Ichigo's smirk grew a little wider," Although it is very unlikely that you'll be saved anytime soon."

"Well a gigantic orange strawberry is better than nothing.", Rukia retorted with a small smirk of her own.

"Oh well, I suppose a white-blueberry would be someone better to rescue than an old hag.", Ichigo re-retorted with a wide smirk as he picked up the pint-sized princess and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes (Who I may add had a really horrible fate, in which they ended up in Inoue's horrible food.)

"Hey, this is not the way a princess should be treated!", Rukia screeched as he calmly climbed out the window, "I demand you put me down now!"

"Okay, I'll put you down.", Ichigo said as he calmly lifted Rukia off his shoulder and stretched his arm to the side of the tower, on hand still tightly clung to the thick vines, "You better stop squirming or otherwise I may "Accidentally" drop you."

"Uncle,Uncle, I give, I give!", Rukia screeched as she clung tightly to Ichigo's arm, she didn't notice him place her back onto his shoulder as he continued his descent.

They finally reached the ground after twenty minutes of complaining from Rukia. Ichigo walked over to his horse and unceremoniously dropped Rukia onto its back, he had gotten tired of getting lots of complaints from her so he had bound her hands and feet with really thick vines, and had gagged ger with a piece of fabric from his cloak.

* * *

When Ishida and Inoue got back from picking berries they were surprised to see Prince Ichigo exiting his tent from which there were muffled cries.

"Prince Ichigo! Your back already!", Ishida and Inoue exclaimed.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Ichigo? I hate "Prince Ichigo this" and "Prince Ichigo that!"", Ichigo said as Inoue handed him a basket of berries.

"There you go Kurosaki-kun!", Inoue said.

"Thanks Inoue.", Ichigo said as he entered the tent, the petite black-haired girl was attempting to reach his sword so she could cut herself free, "Not so fast!", thew girl stopped, she was looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights of some random car.

"Hmmmmmph!", she said as she stuck her head in the air.

"What was that? I didn't catch that.", Ichigo said as he walked towards her and took the gag off.

"I told ya if ya think I'mma eat those you are wrong, you've probably poisoned them anyways. Now the only question I have is; Where do I sleep?", Rukia asked.

"Uh...", Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized his dilemma, there was only one cot in the tent! Ichigo quickly shoved Rukia to the ground and yelled while bolting towards the only cot, "I call the bed!"

"Hey wait that's not fair!", Rukia yelled as she got up and tackled Ichigo, she had managed to escape the vines that were tied around her wrists, she put Ichigo in a choke hold and said menacingly, "Since I'm a lady, I should get the cot, and you should sleep on the cold rocky ground, I guarantee you if I had my wand right now I would make it so you couldn't speak ever again."

"Oh yeah?", Ichigo asked as he broke out of the choke hold, and soon Rukia was in a choke hold, "How are you going to pull that off, little princess?"

"I am not little!", Rukia yelled, Ichigo quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh. you might not want to be too loud, or Ishida and Inoue will think we're fighting over the bed.", Ichigo whispered in her ear, Rukia bit his hand, "OW! What was that for?!"

"For getting to close to me, and we ARE arguing over who gets the bed.", Rukia reminded him.

"Well I'm the prince.", Ichigo said.

"Well by your logic I am both a lady and a princess so I should get the bed!", Rukia exclaimed as she punched him in the face.

Ichigo quickly pushed her to the ground and bolted for the cot yelling, "I call the bed!", quickly he jumped on it and looking at her get up and dust herself off he smirked, then he closed his eyes and started to snore contentedly.

"OW, dang it! Wait, he's asleep? Perfect, now is my chance to sneak away.", Rukia whispered the last part as she tiptoed towards the tent's entrance, slowly and soundlessly she slipped away into the night.

* * *

**That was chapter two, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm so happy! A brand new year of writing! Tell me what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
